


Donde mandan los dioses antiguos

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visión alternativa a la historia de Roose y la Molinera, desde la óptica de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde mandan los dioses antiguos

\- No gires para mirarme.- apenas un susurro, pero no cabía la menor duda que se trataba de una orden.

Ella reconoció la voz. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.

Intentó no demostrar sobresalto alguno. A pesar del nudo en la garganta y del calor que sentía crecer en su vientre y correr cada vez más abajo, continuó trajinando con los vegetales para la cena. Su marido estaría furioso con todo el asunto, y sería aún peor si lo hacía esperar para comer.

Su marido… cuando había escuchado el galope de los caballos que se alejaban, había supuesto que se trataba de milord regresando al castillo. Cuando la puerta había sonado a sus espaldas, pensó que ese anciano abusador al cual la había entregado la miseria de su familia vendría a descargar su frustración sobre ella. Pero, apenas oyó esa voz cautivadora, supo que se había equivocado y que su mundo estaba por volverse del revés.

Escuchó el sonido lento y cadencioso de los pasos que se aproximaban. Luego percibió la cercanía de su cuerpo, casi como una energía tangible, detenido a escasos centímetros tras ella.

Con una lentitud enloquecedora, él le corrió el cabello, que llevaba suelto, sobre uno de los hombros, y aproximó su rostro, aspirando su fragancia. Ni siquiera la rozó, el maldito, dejando que su piel clamara por un beso. Y ella comprendió que estaba decidido a jugar con su deseo hasta el último límite.

Entonces él la tomó suavemente por ambos brazos, deslizando sus manos primero sobre la camisa de tela basta y luego sobre los antebrazos desnudos, instándola a que por fin soltara los utensilios con los que estaba trabajando y entrelazara los dedos con los suyos.

Ella se reclinó contra su pecho. Cerrando los ojos mientras él le cruzaba los brazos de ambos sobre la cintura, murmuró:

\- Mi esposo…

\- Eso ya está resuelto. – la interrumpió, mientras jugueteaba con la nariz en el lóbulo de su oreja. La calidez del aliento sobre su cuello era un deleite difícil de tolerar.

Él le soltó las manos y comenzó a acariciarla pausadamente, recorriendo muslos y caderas, regresando al vientre para seguir subiendo, implacable, hasta sus senos. Cuando sus pulgares se detuvieron deliberadamente sobre sus pezones, rozándolos apenas a través de la ropa, ella ya no pudo retener un gemido.

\- Mi señor… - jadeó, casi sin aliento.

\- Roose… hoy llámame Roose.- fue su réplica, y por fin la besó en el cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban sobre sus pechos. Después, mientras recorría el trayecto hasta su hombro izquierdo con labios y lengua, saboreándola cuidadosamente, una de sus manos se deslizó talle abajo hasta su entrepierna, y ella se sorprendió al descubrir la intensidad con la cual lo deseaba.

En ese momento, Lord Bolton se detuvo. Se alejó unos centímetros y, tomándola por la cintura, la hizo girar hasta que quedaron enfrentados.

\- ¿Vas a permitir que te tome, como debería haberlo hecho en tu noche de bodas, esposa de mi molinero mayor? – preguntó con ceremonia, sosteniéndole la cara entre sus manos.

Ella alzó la vista hasta sus ojos, esos ojos increíblemente claros que le quitaban el sueño desde hacía larguísimo tiempo, y supo que todo era parte del juego que él se proponía desarrollar.

\- No necesitas mi permiso. Es tu derecho… en tus tierras rigen las leyes antiguas.

Él deslizó sus manos todo a lo largo de su espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y, apretándola contra sus caderas, replicó:

\- Pero yo quiero que me lo pidas. Quiero oírte decirlo.

Como si supiera cuánto había aguardado por ese instante. Lo deseaba desde el momento en que su cuerpo había sido capaz de comprender ese tipo de necesidades. El lejano lord, al que había admirado secretamente desde que tenía memoria, cuando lo veía marchar a la guerra en lo alto de su destrero. El hombre que poblaba sus delirios, el amante en cuyo lecho se imaginaba para poder tolerar el horror de hallarse a merced de los caprichos de ese engendro asqueroso que era el molinero.

Cuando sus padres, acuciados por la pobreza, la entregaron en matrimonio al viejo, su único consuelo lo había constituido esperar que su señor decidiera hacer valer el derecho de pernada, cosa que, por otro lado, no era demasiado habitual que reclamara. Pero el ladino del novio, codicioso de su belleza y de la juventud que ya no tenía, la había ocultado, manteniendo las bodas en secreto. Ni al mercado le permitía ir, por temor a que Lord Bolton descubriera lo ocurrido.

Mas el anciano no podía controlarlo todo. No contaba, por ejemplo, con que aquella mañana Roose se iba a desviar de los senderos habituales de caza y, persiguiendo a un zorro, iba a alcanzar el arroyo donde la recién casada lavaba la ropa.

Con el cabello suelto y húmedo, con las prendas mojadas delineando lo esbelto de su figura, ella se había erguido en el torrente, sumergida hasta las rodillas, y había tomado valor para saludarlo desde lejos. Él había respondido con un asentimiento de cabeza y se había alejado. Algo en el interior de la muchacha le dijo que había comprendido todo. Así, se había pasado el resto del día aguardando. Soñando despierta que milord se dejaba caer por el molino, como si fuera una casualidad. Y, por una vez, él no le había fallado.

Allí estaban ambos, solos en la vivienda del molinero, uno en brazos del otro. Él esperaba su respuesta como ella lo había hecho con su llegada, presionándola contra sus cadera de tal modo que podía sentir, a través de los vestidos, cuán apremiante era su sed. La joven decidió que era su momento de hacer una jugada.

Sin decirle una palabra, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su vestimenta y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, apenas con la yema de los dedos, mientras se contorneaba contra él, incrementando su excitación. Y entonces le tocó a Roose dejar escapar un débil gemido, casi totalmente imperceptible.

Sólo en ese momento, cuando estuvo segura que, dijera lo que dijese, él la poseería de igual manera, obedeció a su mandato:

\- Hazme tuya, Roose. Tómame ahora.

Él casi rugió mientras comenzaba a devorarla, desnudándola con urgencia, besando, acariciando, lamiendo, mordiendo suavemente cada centímetro de su carne. La apoyó contra la pared lateral de la chimenea y la penetró con salvaje dulzura, mientras ella lo enlazaba entre sus piernas para recibirlo más profundamente. Él se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para hacerla gozar, y sólo cuando la sintió exhausta entre sus brazos, se dejó ir en su interior, estremeciéndose ante la magnitud del placer que habían alcanzado.

Permanecieron sentados en el suelo, al cual se habían deslizado sin notarlo – él de espaldas al muro y ella atravesada en su regazo – a medio vestir y en silencio, oyendo tan solo el ritmo de sus respiraciones recobrando la calma. Transcurrido un lapso que podrían haber sido minutos, horas o tal vez la noche entera, Roose la instó a ponerse de pié, tiernamente pero con firmeza. Como fuera, continuaba siendo el amo. Todavía le dedicó alguna caricia mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a acomodarse las ropas.

\- No ha de faltar mucho para que tu marido regrese… lo envié al castillo con una carga especial de harina… sospecho que él sabe cuán especial fue esta entrega, pero de todas formas no conviene que me encuentre aquí… dejémoslo creer que sigue burlándome.- ella asintió sin agregar palabra alguna, acompañándolo hasta la salida.

De improviso, y cuando la mujer suponía que se marcharía sin más, Roose la estrechó, besándola con pasión, el sabor de su lengua haciéndola anhelar fundirse nuevamente en él.

\- Volveré… - susurró con esa voz apenas audible – Los dioses antiguos son mis testigos.

La joven se quedó en el umbral, viendo cómo montaba y se perdía en la casi total oscuridad, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo más completa y más vacía que nunca.

*******

A los pocos días, Lord Bolton cumplió su promesa.

La encontró moliendo maíz y no necesitó preguntar nada para darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Uno de sus ojos amoratados, la nariz hinchada, las huellas de cardenales en sus muñecas le hicieron comprender de inmediato que el molinero se había enterado que su señor no podía ser timado tan fácilmente. Como era de esperar, había buscado revancha en el eslabón más débil.

La muchacha aún temblaba al recordarlo. “¡Puta barata!” la había increpado, “ ¡No te alcanza conmigo, por supuesto! ¡Tenías que abrirte de piernas para él! ¿Quién crees que eres, campesina bruta y muerta de hambre? ¿Yo no soy suficientemente bueno para su merced? ¿Eres tan fina que sólo la verga de un lord puede complacerte?” Mucho más que los golpes, era la humillación ante tanta vulgaridad lo que la había lastimado.

Roose nada dijo. Simplemente le alzó el rostro tomándolo con suavidad por el mentón, y la examinó un breve momento. Sus ojos, por lo general fríos y con poca expresión, semejaban dos témpanos. Le acarició un instante la mejilla y pasó a su lado, yendo a buscar una cuerda que estaba apoyada en la pared. Luego salió y se dirigió a la vivienda. La molinera fue detrás.

Lord Bolton sacó al viejo de la casa a rastras. Éste se debatía y gritaba que todo había sido un error, un mal entendido causado por la burra de su mujer, pero sus súplicas fueron en vano. A los pocos minutos bailaba con los pies en el aire, pendiendo de una rama, ante la fiera mirada triunfal de la muchacha que, hasta entonces, había sido su víctima.

En ese lugar, bajo el mismo árbol del cual colgaba el cadáver del marido, Roose poseyó nuevamente a la esposa, con una rudeza no exenta de ternura.

\- Le perdoné la vida cuando me engañó, pero no podía dejarlo pasar cuando se consideró con derecho a tomar venganza de algo hecho bajo mi potestad y con mi anuencia – le explicó, entre besos y jadeos – Ahora estarás a cargo del molino. Si alguien pregunta, diles que te forcé, que vine a reclamar mis privilegios y que impuse la justicia de los dioses norteños.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, debo admitir que esto no es una "divergencia del canon", sino más bien una absoluta subversión del mismo. Aunque podemos entenderlo como un ejercicio mental... A quién voy a engañar, así es como me hubiera gustado que fueran las cosas. ¿Yo, romantizarlo a Roose? Nooo... ¿a quién se le ocurre? ;)


End file.
